


You've Got Red On You

by bowlingfornerds



Series: Zombieland [2]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Modern Setting, Raven-central, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingfornerds/pseuds/bowlingfornerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven has always been a fan of zombies - she dressed as them for Halloween, watched every zombie film she could find, researched their lore whenever she could. She was prepared for the zombie apocalypse.<br/>Then she's hit by a drunk driver and her leg is out of action, so of course someone ends up saving her when she can't outrun the zombies.</p><p>Zombie Apocalypse AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Shaun of The Dead, I'm really into zombie fics right now??? I wrote another only a few days ago, so feel free to check that out. It'll be in the same collection - different universe, same AU.  
> (Different universe to any other Zombieland fics unless stated as such.)  
> Also, it's my first even Braven fic, so I'm going slow.  
> ENJOY

Raven had _dreamed_ of the zombie apocalypse since she was a kid. It was exciting, dangerous, and she watched every zombie film she could get her hands on. Raven learned every trick that Hollywood producers thought would get people by in a zombie apocalypse – always go for the brain, it could just be a disease, it could also _not_ just be a disease, always shoot twice just in case. She watched each movie over and over, and loved every second of it. Every Halloween she dressed as a zombie and crawled through her apartment building, groaning. When she was twelve she mastered fake cuts and bruises and suddenly the hallway was filled with puss, oozing from fake sores and scaring poor old Miss Sinclair from down the hall.

It just figures that when the zombie apocalypse _actually happened_ , Raven would have already been hit by a car and lost mobility in one of her legs. A metal brace was clasped around her left leg, so it couldn’t bend, and she had a crutch under each arm to help her move. The doctors said she’d probably be able to live without the crutches, but it had been three months and she was still using them to get about.

Then she watched the news at six ‘o’ clock, and the newscaster explained about the disease – about people coming _back from the dead_. Raven swallowed, sitting up and staring, wide eyed. It wasn’t April Fools, and she just hoped it was some horrific prank, but there was footage. She watched a man with only one arm limp towards a camera, howling at it as blood trickled down his sickly-coloured skin.

Raven hobbled to the window, looking out on the street. There was nothing just yet – just the empty roads like always, healthy alive people wandering down them. She reached for her mobile and held it to her ear after dialling a number.

“Hey Rae.” Clarke’s voice filtered into her ear – she was quiet, exhausted, it seemed.

“Hey, Clarke – have you seen the news?”

“Are they talking about the disease?” She questioned in reply. Raven swallowed.

“Yeah, what’s going on?”

“Like, twelve patients came back from the dead today,” Clarke explained, and Raven could picture her in her scrubs and lab coat. “Which usually would be a good thing, but they came back and _bit_ the orderlies – just took chunks right out of their bodies, it was awful.”

“What do you think it is?” Raven asked quietly as she shuffled to the door. She flicked the lock closed and shoved the ball and chain over the frame.

“I don’t know, but it turned the orderlies into these _things,_ Rae – just, just-“

“Zombies?” Raven questioned. Clarke huffed.

“Yeah, I think so. I thought the zombie apocalypse would be more fun than this.” Raven laughed.

“It was never going to be fun – just dangerous.”

“And those two are synonymous in your books, right?” Raven grinned before moving back to the window. She watched quietly, but nothing happened yet.

“Get home Clarke – find somewhere safer.”

“I’ve already left,” Clarke replied. “I’m heading home now, but I don’t think it’s going to stop, Rae; I think there’s a real issue here.”

“Well, stay indoors,” Raven decided. “That’s safest right now.”

“You would know,” Clarke agreed, a hint of a smile in her voice. They hung up and Raven settled into the chair by her window. She charged her phone in the socket by the wall, and unloaded her backpack of everything she wouldn’t need.

It was a day and a half before Raven caught sight of one of the undead – they were dragging their leg as they walked, groaning and moaning, their arms useless by their sides. Raven watched as an unsuspecting woman on the street was noticed by the dead, and as it caught her arm in its hand, pulling the screaming woman towards it as it bit into her flesh. Raven looked away then, and to the backpack waiting by the door. She’d filled it up expertly – all the food that could be preserved was in there, alongside bottles of water. She tried to pack light, knowing that she didn’t want to be tied down, but then her eyes flitted over to her crutches.

Raven swore over them internally before turning back to the window. It was probably time she left – being stuck in her apartment wasn’t going to help her at all.

She went to the kitchen and ate her last apple, chucking the core in the bin when she was done, before stopping off in the bathroom. After, Raven slung her backpack onto her back, and reluctantly shoved her arms through the holes of the crutches. She had a knife on her – multiple, actually – but the crutches were going to have to be her primary weapon, she assumed.

At first, everything was quiet. People had received notices about the undead, and were staying indoors like they were told. But Raven knew that she of all people couldn’t be trapped up there – it was a death sentence.

She had phoned Clarke during the night, the latter of the two girls then cashed in her vacation days, and was packing the car as Raven went over. Hopefully, as it was only the start of the epidemic, Raven wouldn’t be caught just yet.

Oh how she was wrong.

She didn’t have her own car so Raven had to limp the entire way there. And unfortunately, that meant through the town centre – as any other routes would add too much time onto the journey. The centre was already packed; the undead must have been attracted to the sound of the church bells, and Raven stumbled back at the sight of so many zombies in one place. She swallowed, ducking into an alley.

Mentally, she cursed herself out. Raven should have stayed inside, waited for Clarke to reach her instead – but she’d chosen for it to be this way around, and in the moment she couldn’t remember why.

The sound of the zombies got closer and Raven peeked around the corner of the building, finding a few to be hobbling her way. _The smell_ , she decided – _they must know what humans smell like_. Raven limped her way down the alley, knowing that it would come out on another road – but the sounds of their groaning grew louder.

She kept going, swearing in her mind and cursing out every drunk driver in history. A side door for the bar she was stumbling by opened, and Raven’s eyes darted over. A man and a young girl moved out, watching Raven for a moment before looking in the other direction.

“Shit,” the man groaned. He glanced behind him, and there must have been something coming because he shut the door anyway.  There were at least five zombies following Raven now, and her arms slowly started to ache as she pushed forward.

“O.” The man looked to the girl. He handed her a set of keys. “Go on ahead – be careful – get inside the car.” She nodded seriously, jogging off down the alley. “Call me immediately if anything happens!” Then he looked to Raven before glancing back to the zombies. He jogged over, keeping in time with Raven as she hobbled forwards, fear suddenly coursing through her veins-

Why did she think zombies would be so cool? They were going to kill her within the first three days of the apocalypse, and that was something that not even Raven’s _ghost_ could live down.

“Hey, do you mind if I carry you?” The man asked hurriedly. Raven glanced behind her, before turning back to the stranger.

“I don’t mind at all,” she replied, and he nodded. His arms shot out, one behind her shoulder blades, but under her backpack, and another under her knees, and Raven was in the air. He jogged then, picking up his pace as he followed the path the girl took down the alley. Raven looked over his shoulder as they went, at the zombies getting further and further away. She let out a sigh of relief into the man’s shoulder.

“It’s not over yet,” he promised, and Raven stayed silent. When they reached the car, he placed her on the ground and opened the door for her. She gave him a wary look.

“You’re heading somewhere, right?” He asked. Raven nodded. “Well, I’ll take you there – I just don’t want to leave you out here right now.” Raven nodded once more, and climbed in the back, propping her crutches next to her in the seat.

They drove in silence for a minute or so, before the young girl in the front seat looked back at her.

“Who are you?” She asked. Raven looked at her carefully before replying.

“Raven,” she replied. “Who are _you_?”

“Octavia,” the girl said. “And this is my brother, Bellamy.” Raven looked to her saviour now, and studied him for a moment. He had dark ruffled hair, and skin only a shade lighter than her own. Raven could just about see a dotting of freckles on his cheek bone, and his eyes were serious as they surveyed the road. He was attractive, that she was sure of. But it was an apocalypse now, and Raven wasn’t sure that this was the best way to meet guys.

“Nice to meet you,” Raven muttered.

“Where are you headed?” Bellamy asked after a moment. Raven swallowed before leaning forward as she replied.

“Alpha Street – my friend’s waiting for me there.” Bellamy nodded, before indicating along the empty road and turning a corner.

“Why are you going to your friend’s place?” Octavia asked. She looked no more than ten, with a curtain of dark hair and wide, inquisitive eyes.

“We’re getting out of town,” Raven replied. “Going to the country – there’s less likely to be as many of those… _things_ there.”

“You’re pretty prepared,” Bellamy noted as he drove. Raven nodded.

“Always been a fan of zombies,” she agreed. “I would do great in the apocalypse if it wasn’t for this.” Raven hit the flat of her hand against the brace and flopped back in her chair. Octavia peeked back over the edge of the passenger seat again.

“How’d you do it?” Raven heard Bellamy reprimand the girl over being rude but she just shrugged.

“I don’t mind,” she told him, before turning her gaze back on the girl. “I was hit by a drunk driver – the nerves in my leg don’t work anymore and I can’t move it without help.” Octavia nodded seriously, eyes trailing down the brace.

“Does it hurt?” Raven shook her head.

“At first it did a lot, but it’s just numb now – and I have pain meds in case it gets bad.” The girl eventually turned away and Bellamy pulled up on Alpha street. Raven pointed to the truck that a blonde girl was standing in as she waited, and he pulled up nearby.

“Well, I guess this is goodbye,” Raven smiled. “Thanks for the ride, and saving me back there.” Bellamy nodded.

“Look after yourself, all right?”

“Yeah, you too.” Raven crawled out of the car, picking up her crutches as she went, and shut the door behind her. She made her way down to where Clarke was standing on the car and smiled, chucking her bag up into the bed of the truck.

“How’d you get here?” Clarke asked, nodding to Bellamy’s car. They were still sitting there, and it looked as if he and Octavia were deep in a conversation.

“They found me running from a few zombies,” Raven replied, before sighing. “I couldn’t outrun them, Clarke – how am I supposed to do this?” Her best friend jumped down from the truck, before enveloping Raven in a hug.

“We’re going to be fine,” she promised. “With your knowledge and my able body, we’re going to kick ass.” Raven nodded, and the two smiled at each other. Clarke glanced back at the car, before grinning at her friend. “He’s cute,” she noticed.

“Don’t think I don’t know,” Raven laughed.

Then the zombie attacked.

It was awful, up close – it reeked of death and vomit, and the skin was a different shade of grey than Raven had ever managed for Halloween. Its bones cracked loudly as it moved, shooting out a hand for them, and its teeth were an awful yellow.

But Raven was right – she _was_ prepared for the zombie apocalypse, and she’d probably do just fine, as long as she didn’t have to outrun anything. Because, immediately, she swung her crutch, landing it in the undead’s side, and she did it again, again, again, until it fell to the ground.

She stamped the end of it down on its head, but it was still groaning. Only then did Bellamy appear with a baseball bat, landing the final blow on the zombie’s head. The skull cracked; caving in on itself as blood splattered everywhere. Raven looked from the gory scene in front of her to Bellamy huffing.

“Thanks,” she smiled.

“Two times in one day,” he replied with a shrug. “I think you’re going to have to owe me for saving your life at this rate.” Raven quirked an eyebrow, eyes zeroing in on his smirk.

“Once,” she corrected. “We were fine here without your help.” He laughed.

“I’m sure,” he replied sarcastically. “But just in case…” he handed her a slip of paper, obviously ripped out from a notebook, and Raven eyed the numbers written perfectly across it. “Call me if you get into any more trouble?” He suggested. Before Raven could smile, he shrugged. “Or, you know, if you have any plans to go through York, or something – it’ll be nice to know someone in the area.” Raven smiled properly then and nodded, glancing over to Clarke who’d slipped away and was now sat in the driver’s seat of the truck.

“Will do,” Raven replied. Before Bellamy could move back, she darted forward, pressing her lips to his cheek. “I’ll pay you back for saving my life that one time.” Bellamy laughed as Raven turned back towards the truck. She got in the passenger seat, and turned as Clarke pulled the truck out onto the road, looking as Bellamy stood by his car and watched the truck disappear into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a few weeks since I posted this and I was finally inspired (by my terrible attempt at another fic) to add a second part to this. Bc why not.  
> Horribly unedited but full of heart anyway.

Bellamy and Octavia had made it to York within a day of leaving Ark; a small coastal town in the south of England. It wasn’t entirely overrun just yet, but they still didn’t manage to find a single member of their family. Eventually, they gave up, finding a cottage in one of the smaller towns and hoarding supplies.

It was a month before they saw another person again.

Only, it wasn’t a person. And there were too many of them to count.

“Bell?” Octavia’s voice carried from upstairs, and Bellamy pulled himself off the sofa, folding the top corner of the page and shutting his book.

“Yeah, O?” He replied.

“Look out the window,” she called back. Bellamy wandered over to the window; peeking through the curtains. They’d taken to keeping them permanently shut, so the zombies couldn’t see them if they happened to wander by. Outside was a crowd of grey; a slow moving mob of groaning and feet shifting barely across the pavement.

Bellamy gulped, his jaw tightening. He was as quiet as possible when he checked the front door was locked. Then he went upstairs to Octavia.

“Shut the curtains,” he instructed, and watched as his sister did as she was told. Octavia was eight, and she had a lot of Bellamy in her features. Her skin was lighter and her eyes were green, but they had the same jaw line, same nose. In that moment, Octavia bit at the skin around her thumb, looking worried.

“Are they going to find us?” She asked. Bellamy shook his head.

“Not if we’re quiet,” he replied. Bellamy wasn’t exactly sure what attracted the zombies – it could have been any number of things. But he wasn’t one for zombie movies and he’d never bothered to google it just out of interest – from what he’d experienced, they looked up at sound, but even when the siblings were being silent the undead managed to find them. It was really annoying, by this point. Octavia didn’t know that Bellamy didn’t have a clue as to what he was doing though – and he wanted it to stay that way. He couldn’t let her think that he was afraid, or that he didn’t think they were going to survive. It was about morale, and Bellamy was on the football team in school, so he had a vague experience with keeping it up.

The siblings went downstairs and began to pack their bags. Outside, their car was full – they’d just have to reach it through the herd. Bellamy’s bag was mainly filled with preserved food; anything they could get their hands on. He was hoping to stop off at another store on the way out and raid it for all it was worth, but the Blakes had barely been out of the tiny village they’d hidden in since the apocalypse began – Bellamy had no idea how bad the rest of the country was doing. What if all the stores had already been looted? What if there weren’t any other survivors left?

He swallowed away these thoughts, moving back upstairs to pack the last of their things into the duffle bag – he was hoping to throw it in the back seat of the car.

When they were done, they sat on the stair case, waiting.

“Do you think the herd will go past?” Octavia whispered into the silence. Bellamy nodded.

“Eventually, yeah. Then we’ll get in the car and go.” He listened to his sister’s breathing as he slipped an arm around her shoulders. Octavia burrowed herself into his side and he let them have this moment as if the world wasn’t ending, as if this was how they deserved to live, had always lived. He wished their mother was there, in those few seconds, to see them as a family, to not see them squabbling over Bellamy’s future and how fine she would really be if he left. For that moment, that one single moment in the middle of the apocalypse, Bellamy pretended they were regular siblings in the regular world.

Then the groaning became louder and the effect was shattered.

There was a bang on the door, scuffling, lots of half-hearted knocks like the undead was just ramming themselves, over and over, into the wood.

“Go upstairs,” he whispered. Octavia pulled away from his side, staring wide-eyed at him. “Go,” he repeated. She stood up, her hand clutching his. The banging became louder; like the zombies were certain now that people were in there. “I love you, O. Go hide.” She held him tightly in a hug, before running up the stairs. He heard a door click shut before Bellamy pulled out his phone.

There weren’t many people to call anymore, and he tried to preserve the battery as much as he could, but he thought it was worth a shot – Bellamy knew he could hold off a herd for a while; maybe long enough to kill them all; but Octavia was his priority, so anything he could do to even _attempt_ to help her was good enough in his books.

He tapped on a contact in his phone and held it to his ear, praying that she had her phone on.

He was lucky, and the call went through.

“Bellamy?” Raven’s voice greeted. She’d messaged him only an hour or so after they’d seen each other, a few days after the beginning of the end. It was just in case he needed to get in contact with her, and apparently, he did.

“Hey, Raven,” he said quietly, slowly standing up. “I was just wondering if you’ll be passing by York any time soon.” He heard her laugh and smiled.

“Miss me that much already?” She teased. “As a matter of fact, we’re driving through Yorkshire as we speak.”

“Really?” He asked, hope probably sounding through his voice. She laughed again.

“Yeah, thought we’d come to York and phone to see if you’re still around.” He knew she meant ‘still alive’ but he didn’t care.

“Actually, we’re in this village Mount Weather?” Bellamy moved down the steps, towards the axe that he’d left on the table, for this. He had a pistol but it only had a few rounds left, and his knife probably wouldn’t be as useful as he needed it to be.

“Mount Weather?” She asked. There was a voice in the background. “It’s your lucky day – Clarke says we’re about ten minutes away.”

“Come here now,” he replied immediately.

“Uh, okay? Is something going on?” Bellamy gripped the axe in one hand and stood by the corner of the window. He could see through a crack between the curtain and the wall; the mob of zombies howling outside the cottage.

“Yeah, actually. I think the village is deserted bar this massive group of zombies?” He swallowed, watching as one began to hit on the window. Bellamy flinched back and moved to the far wall from the door. Hopefully, standing there instead of near the stairs would keep the crowd away from Octavia for a while longer. “And they’re all surrounding the cottage we’re in.”

“Oh, shit,” Raven breathed.

“Yeah, shit,” he agreed. He listened as Raven relayed the message to Clarke, and then heard her swear too.

“She’s speeding up,” Raven told him down the line. “We’ll get there and get you two out, okay?”

“Okay,” he replied. He watched as the window smashed open; glass shattering across the floor. Dead hands coiled around the curtains, yanking them down from the pole. The moaning was loud now, it was up close and it was personal. He could see a jaw open so wide it was like it was off its hinges; hair matted and blackened; clothes ripped and hanging by threads. “Okay they’re almost in, Raven. I’m going to have to go. Just – you owe me for saving your life okay?” He was pretty sure there was fear coming through, but Bellamy made a conscious effort to sound as gruff as possible. “I cash in on my favours.”

“You got it,” she said firmly. “Just hold out until we get there- how are we supposed to know where you are?”

“The village is made up of like five roads,” he told her. “We’re on Polaris Avenue – if you see the church then go to the right side of it and it’s that road. Right at the end. There’s like a hundred of them you can’t miss it.” His voice was speeding up and he watched as the first zombie crawled through the open window.

Bellamy hefted his axe.

“May we meet again, Raven,” he said, hanging up. Bellamy pocketed the phone, feeling the weight of his pistol pressed against his hip, and the knife nearby on the table.

He took a breath before moving over to the first zombie. He swung his axe straight into the neck, hating the way the blood squirted. It took two swings for the head to come off and the body to crumple, then he moved onto the next.

The door came down in a matter of minutes. Raven had told him, on their only phone call previously, that zombies were what they were because of the pain receptors in the brain. They didn’t have them anymore – all they had was the hunger to feed, and after that it was blank. They could withstand all forms of pain, as long as they got their meal, because they couldn’t feel any of it.

It meant that when the fists banged through the door and the second window came down, he knew they couldn’t feel a thing. It was a riot; bodies howling against the cottage, against Bellamy, crawling if they needed to, clawing their way across the ground to reach him. Bellamy swung the axe like he was made for it; he moved onto autopilot and he stopped becoming aware of his actions.

It was fight or flight, survival of the fittest. Bellamy downright refused to go down; he stuck the axe into one zombie’s head, and pulled out the pistol to shoot another. Reaching over to the table, he used the knife to stab an undead, and moved on, yanking it out and embedding the blade into another. He smashed the dining chairs over their heads; hacking out their knees and sinking the blades into their brains. The blood was all relative now – he wasn’t sure what was his and what was theirs; the only pain he was feeling so far was the ache that came with exercise.

But there were so many – too many. He was pushed back towards the kitchen, and pulled out the knifes from the knife block, one by one and sinking them into skulls. His pistol ran out of bullets and the axe was becoming too heavy to lift.

Bellamy swore he tasted blood in his mouth and his breathing was becoming laboured. The world was spinning slightly and they just _didn’t stop coming_. It was like all of England was in that group – they were all aiming for him, all banding together to pull him the fuck down.

He was so lucky that the engine sounded when it did.

Some of the zombies near the back were more attracted to the sound of the radio on full blast, than they were to him – but they were taken down in the initial spray of bullets. Bellamy found himself moving slightly faster at the prospect of it being over; found himself killing the undead with renewed vigour.

In his peripheral, the line of zombies outside the front door fell to the ground. Two girls in combats and bullet proof vests came through the door. He found that neither of them were Raven. These girls were hardened; braided hair and scowls on their faces.

Bellamy lopped off another head, and the zombie that was coming up behind him was shot down. They looked around before breathing out heavily.

There was silence; nothing moved anymore and the two girls slowly lowered their rifles. Then a girl with hair like the sun entered the battle field (because it was no longer a cottage anymore) and smiled at the sight of him.

“At least you’re still standing,” she said. Bellamy picked his way slowly through the wasted bodies as a fourth girl entered through the busted door way.

“I suppose we’re even now, huh?” Raven asked, smirking at him. She wasn’t using her crutches, but her left leg was still wearing a brace.

“I suppose so,” he breathed, trying to catch his breath. Raven looked about the room, eyes wide.

“Where’s Octavia?” She asked, worried. Bellamy shook his head.

“Upstairs.” He looked over to the staircase; only one body was strewn across the steps – the only one that even attempted to reach her whilst Bellamy was the main event. The girls nodded.

“We’ll go get her,” the blonde – Clarke, he remembered – decided. He caught the pointed look she sent towards Raven, and led to two girls up towards the bedrooms.

“I’m glad you made it,” Raven said at last. Bellamy didn’t care how close they were; he embraced her in a hug, holding her body tightly and letting him breath in the smell of life.

“Me too,” he mumbled into her shoulder. They held each other for a moment before he pulled away. “You have gunners?” He asked. She nodded.

“Clarke and I have picked up a few stragglers along the way,” she admitted. There was the sound of footsteps and Octavia came rushing down the stairs, darting into Bellamy’s embrace. Her hold on him was crushing but he didn’t care. She whispered words he didn’t catch into his shoulder, and he kissed the side of her head.

“I’m alright,” he promised, crouched down at her level. “We’re alright. We’re going to be fine.” She nodded like his words meant everything, before looking back to the older girls. They each held one of their bags in their hands.

“We’re leaving, right?” Octavia asked. Bellamy nodded, straightening.

“We can’t stay here anymore,” he agreed. Octavia looked at the dead bodies for only a moment, before doubling over and throwing up. He held back his sister’s hair as the first of the tears came, and then when she was done, held her in another hug. Bellamy ended up picking her up like he did when she was a toddler; holding her at his side whilst she sobbed into his shoulder, before walking her out of the battle ground. “It’ll be alright,” he promised in a low whisper.

Outside, nothing was moving either. Everything had been shot down and it didn’t take long for Bellamy to pick his way over to the car and unlock it. He placed his sister down in the front seat.

“I’ll be back in a second,” he said, shutting the door. He glanced into the back seat, just in case, as he passed, and luckily found it empty.

The girls waited outside the cottage, and Bellamy took his bags from them, placing them into the back seat of his car.

“Where are you headed?” Clarke asked, sticking her hands into her jacket pockets. Bellamy shrugged.

“Don’t know yet,” he replied. “There’s got to be a better place than this, though.” The blonde gave Raven another look, before nodding the other two girls back towards their car. They were no longer driving a truck, but a Land Rover, and the girls climbed in.

“You’ll be fine, right?” Raven asked. “I mean, I know we came to visit you and all, but it doesn’t seem like any of us will be staying much longer.” She looked around and Bellamy nodded, not wanting to look back to the dead bodies again.

“Yeah, we’ll make it. Thanks for trying, anyway. If you hadn’t been here I don’t think we would’ve made it out.” Raven nodded again, smirking now.

“In all those stories, doesn’t the hero get a reward for saving the damsel in distress?” Bellamy grinned back, with a shrug.

“What did you have in mind?”

It may have been an apocalypse, and they were standing amongst a hundred dead bodies; but Raven’s lips on his felt like new life. It felt like new beginnings; the world behind them dwindling and receding, and all that was left was the _possibility_ , the _chance_ that she brought with her.

Raven’s hands tangled themselves in his hair, and he tugged on her waist, pulling her closer towards him. She was explosive; she was a burning fire and Bellamy was so ready to go up in flames.

When they pulled apart, Raven smiled before limping away to the car. She didn’t say a word and Bellamy waited until she was almost at the door to open his mouth.

“Hey,” he called. Raven looked back. “What was it that you said about collecting stragglers?” Raven’s lips tilted up into a fully-blown grin, and the world didn’t feel like it was ending anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING  
> PLEASE TELL ME ALL YOUR OPINIONS IN THE COMMENTS AND CLICK THE KUDOS BUTTON THANK YOU


End file.
